The Boxer
by Tsaiko
Summary: What if Koji and Tasuki were to meet up again in modern times? A short fic inspired by the Simon and Garfunkel song "The Boxer."


The Boxer by Tsaiko

The Boxer

First the disclaimer thing. All the FY characters are not mine. They belong to Watase Yuu, and various other companies. If you have enough money to go around suing people for writing stories for no profit just send that money to me, and we?ll both be a lot happier. 

Here's another story courtesy of Tsaiko. The idea behind this was what if Tasuki met up with Koji in the modern world? What would it be like? The name of this story is from the Simon and Garfunkel song that inspired it. I like the song, I just wish it could have inspired me at some time other than two in the morning. Enjoy! 

_______________________________________________________________________

Genrou sat shivering in the train station rubbing his hands together. The train he had ridden on to get to New York City had just pulled out of the station. Everyone else who had ridden on the train had left with their family and friends, leaving him standing at the station with no idea where to go. Strangers walked by all seeming to have something to do. 

*Where will you go? Do you actually think you'll make it in New York? You're hardly more than a kid.* Genrou felt lonely and miserable as the echoes of his mother's words came back to him. His family had never had much money, and he hadn't taken any of it when he left. He didn't want any reminders of the past he was leaving behind. 

There was no other choice. If he hadn't left his family, then he would have lost himself. Living with so many strong willed women had a way of doing that. Despite what his mother had said, Genrou was determined to get a job and become something. 

With a sigh, he left the train station and wandered around the city. So many people, so many buildings. Genrou new he had to look like an country idiot as he gawked up at the towers of steel and glass that seemed to scrape the sky, but he didn't care. Slowly, day bled into night, and Genrou found himself alone on the streets. With no where else to go, he found a comfortable alcove in one of the buildings and settled down for the night. 

Weeks passed, and Genrou soon learned the laws of the street. Before long he knew all the safe places to sleep and hide in the back alleys and abandoned. One always had to be careful because the other ragged people would fight for them. Also, sometimes the best places were reserved for those few who were to messed up in the head to fend for themselves. They were often taken care of by others. 

Everyday Genrou would go around searching for a job. He really didn't care what was required of him, just as long as it paid and was honest work. Then it got to the point that it didn't matter what the work was as long as he got money to ease the clawing hunger in his stomach. There were few jobs available, and more often than not he went hungry. 

At times the only offers he got to do anything were from the whores on 7th Avenue. For the first month he always hurried by them. Then the loneliness was so bad that he took them up on their offers just so he wouldn't wake up alone and afraid. He grew up more in those few months he spent on the streets then in the fifteen years he had lived before. 

Winter had come to New York and a blanket of white slush was slowly being torn up by the residents of the city. Genrou walked down the street, his hands in his pockets, trying desperately to keep warm. Suddenly, a door down the street opened spilling a man into cold. 

"I'm leaving, ya old bastard! Ya here that, there?ll be no more fights. I'm leaving! I've been a boxer for most of my life and be damned if I'll die that way," the man shouted at the opened door as he slung a gym bag over his shoulder. 

"Keep saying that, Koji. You'll be back. There?s too much fight in you for you to just give up," a voice shouted back from the doorway. The man pushed back blue-black hair from his eyes and made a rude gesture towards the door as it closed. Genrou watched the man come towards him noticing the scar that ran down his cheek and the fury in his eyes. 

"What'cha lookin' at?" Koji asked suddenly as he noticed the boy looking at him. No, not boy, the look in his eyes showed him to be a man. One forced by the city to grow up too fast. Abruptly, he felt sorry for the orange haired kid who was watching him with wary eyes. "Sorry. My temper's not the best. Ya got a name?" 

"Genrou. Are you a fighter?" 

"Use to be. Not anymore. Got beaten up one to many times. Stay away from that line of work. It'll only get you killed. Nothing but empty promises that I've wasted to much of my life on," Koji said. Then he took a closer look at Genrou. "Hey, you want to go get something to eat? I don't need to be alone right now. My treat." 

For a moment, Koji saw the hope flare in those impossibly golden eyes, but then it died. The dark haired man swallowed hard at the sudden reminder of just what New York taught the innocent. He realized Genrou needed someone to look after him, to help, like Koji wished someone had been there for him when he first came to the city. 

"Come on. If ya feel that bad about it, ya can pay me back later," Koji tried again. Genrou looked at him for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. Koji smiled for the first time that day. There was some good left in this one that the streets had somehow missed. And he would make sure that world didn't claim another victim. Just by being a friend. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  


**By the Light**  
By[ Tsaiko][1]   
_© 1998, Tsaiko_  


   [1]: mailto:tsaiko1@hotmail.com



End file.
